pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Phil Hall (poet)
Phil Hall (born September 18, 1953) is an award-winning Canadian poet.Camille Martin, Phil Hall, Canadian Encyclopedia, May 3, 2014, Historica Canada. Web, Apr. 10, 2017. Life Youth and education Hall was born in Lindsay, Ontario, and grew up on farms in the Kawartha Lakes region of that province. He holds an M.A. in creative writing from the University of Windsor.Biography: Phil Hall, Canadian Poetry Online, University of Toronto. Web, Apr. 10, 2017. Career Hall has taught writing and literature at York University, Ryerson University, the Kootenay School of Writing, and a number of other colleges. He has been poet in residence at the University of Western Ontario, the Kingston Writer's Workshop, The Sage Hill Writing Experience in Saskatchewan and elsewhere. In the 1980s he lived in Vancouver, where he was active in the Vancouver Industrial Writers' Union and the Vancouver Men Against Rape Collective. After returning to Ontario, he taught poetry at George Brown College and English at Seneca College, both in Toronto. He was literary editor of This Magazine. He has been publisher of a small press, Flat Singles Press, since 1976. Writing Canadian Encyclopedia: "Phil Hall's earlier books from the 1980's and 1990's ... engage the tradition of confessional poetry. Drawing on painful memories of a dysfunctional family, Hall explores gender identity, sexual abuse, romantic relationships, alcoholism in his family, his parents' deaths, and his life as a developing writer. He attempts to come to terms with the psychological scars from his past by confronting them in poetry of gritty realism. This approach has earned his poetry the rubric 'Ontario Gothic'.... "In the pivotal collection Hearthedral: A folk-hermetic (1996), Phil Hall's poetic shift becomes more apparent. It shows his transition from relatively accessible poetry using colloquial realism into more complex language reminiscent of James Joyce's wordplay in Finnegans Wake and Gerard Manley Hopkins' richly descriptive poetry. The collection demonstrates a change from the poem crafted as unit to untitled sequential writings valuing process over product. In subsequent books ... Hall continues in this stylistic direction while retaining his connection to autobiographical material." Recognition In 2011, Hall won Canada's Governor General's Award for English language poetry for his collection, Killdeer, a work the jury called "a masterly modulation of the elegiac through poetic time." Governor General's Literary Awards, 2011 Killdeer also won the 2012 Trillium Book Awardhttp://arts.nationalpost.com/2012/06/20/phil-hall-wins-trillium-book-award/ and was also shortlisted for the 2012 Canadian Griffin Poetry Prize. Publications *''Giving Blood in Detroit''. Vancouver: privately published, 1970. *''Eighteen Poems''. Mexico City: Cyanamid, 1973.Phil Hall: Publications, Canadian Poetry Online, University of Toronto Libraries, UToronto.ca, Web, July 10, 2012. *''The Crucifiction''. Windsor, ON: Flat Singles Press, 1980. *''Homes: Poems''. Windsor, ON: Black Moss, 1980. *''A Writer's Guide to Restaurants''. Windsor, ON: Flat Singles Press, 1982. *''A Minor Operation . Toronto: blewointmentpress, 1983. *''Why I Haven't Written. London, ON: Brick Books, 1985. *''Old Enemy Juice''. Kingston, ON: Quarry Press, 1988. *''Unison-Light . Toronto: Flat Singles Press, 1986. *''Amanuensis. Coldstream, ON: Brick Books, 1989. *''The Unsaid''. London, ON: Brick Books, 1992. *''Hearthedral: A folk-hermetic''. London, ON: Brick Books, 1996. *''Trouble Sleeping''. London, ON: Brick Books, 2000. *''An Oak Hunch''. London, ON: Brick Books, 2005. *''White Porcupine''. Toronto: BookThug, 2007. *''The Bad Sequence''. Toronto: BookThug, 2007. *''Verulum''. Maxville, ON: above/ground, 2009. *''Handwerk''. Toronto: Beautiful Outlaw, 2009. *''The Little Seamstress''. Toronto: Pedlar Press, 2010. *''Killdeer: Essay-poems''. Toronto: BookThug, 2011. *''Shikibu Shuffle''. Ottawa: above/ground, 2012. *''The Small Nouns Crying Forth''. Toronto: BookThug, 2013. *''Conjugation''. Toronto: BookThug, 2016. *''Guthrie Clothing: The poetry of Phil Hall; a selected collage'' (edited by Rob Maclennan). Waterloo, ON: Wilfrid Laurier University Press, 2016. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = Phil Hall 1953, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 10, 2017. Audio / video *''Pay-Dirt '' (cassette). Toronto: Don’t Quit Yr Day-Job, 1990. See also *List of Canadian poets *Timeline of Canadian poetry References External links ;Poems * Phill Hall at Canadian Poetry Online (profile and 6 poems) ;Audio / video *Griffin Poetry Prize reading, including video clip *Phil Hall at YouTube ;Books *Phil Hall at Amazon.com ;About *Griffin Poetry Prize biography *"Phil Hall: A poet's progress," National Post *Phil Hall on inspiration, language and the restraints of nationalism *12 or 20 questions: interview with Phil Hall Category:1953 births Category:Living people Category:Canadian poets Category:University of Western Ontario alumni Category:Writers from Ontario Category:People from Kawartha Lakes Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets